all the small things
by Ricky the King
Summary: A collection of inter-connected one-shots about the lives of several characters, mainly Viktor/Yuuri and Minami/Otabek/Yuri. Includes aged-up!Yuri.
1. snow

**snow**

 _Summary:_ A small series of timeskips documenting what happened before Viktor and Yuuri's first daughter, Yuki, was born.

* * *

Their first child is a honeymoon baby.

Later on they'll say that no one is really surprised. With how much they love each other it only seems natural that their first child would come so soon after their wedding.

Yuuri doesn't even think about the possibility he might be pregnant until the end of the month comes and goes and there's no period, and then he panics. Mostly because _oh God they're both so young_ and _how the hell are they going to take care of a baby_ , and a few days later he finds himself in a very familiar situation as he cries in the bathroom over a positive pregnancy test.

 _What will Viktor think_ is on the forefront of his mind as he considers tossing the test in the trash. There's no way to know. Yuuri knows – at least, he hopes he knows – that Viktor loves him more than anything else in the world. That Viktor's love for him is damn near unconditional, if it isn't already there. There should be nothing to worry about.

Yuuri snaps a picture of the positive pregnancy test and sends it to Viktor without a second thought, with the caption "Are you ready?"

* * *

The nature of their relationship shifts very suddenly from "honeymooning lovers" to "future parents." It all happens so fast, Yuuri and Viktor don't know what to think.

Everyone knows that Yuuri struggles with his weight, and even though he isn't skating competitively anymore he still wants to stay in shape, but he puts on weight so fast. He knows good and well not all of it is baby weight, either, but the more his stomach grows the more Viktor seems to love him.

After a while, Yuuri gets to be proud of his little bump. It tells him, tells the world that Viktor is _his_ and _his alone_ and no one can take him from him. They're tied together forever now, both of their bloodlines coursing through the veins of this unborn child.

* * *

Shopping is hell.

Viktor wants to buy anything Yuuri stares at for more than five seconds, and Yuuri has to practically pry him away from the infant toys section of the store.

"I just want to make it perfect for you," Viktor says, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit as it does when he pouts like this.

"It's already perfect," Yuuri says quietly. His face turns red as he speaks. "You're the father of my child. What more could I possibly ask for?"

Viktor smiles, and it's all he needs.

* * *

Yuuri practically has to beg Viktor to let him do anything after the sixth month of his pregnancy, even though he's totally healthy and the baby is totally healthy. Viktor is protective – there's always been that side to him, but Yuuri has never seen it like he sees it now.

He's doing the dishes, putting them away and getting ready for dinner when Viktor comes in from coaching Yuri at the Ice Castle and practically has heart attack upon seeing his heavily pregnant husband doing something completely normal.

It's Yuuri who has to calm Viktor down, and in-between panicked breaths he manages to get something out of him. Viktor says he's always been terrified of losing someone close to him, and he doesn't want something to happen to Yuuri this late into the pregnancy and risk losing their baby. He knows it's an irrational fear but that doesn't stop it from being there all the same, and Yuuri just hugs him and tells him it's okay, that nothing will go wrong, that they'll all be fine.

Oh, how wrong he would be.

* * *

There's a snow storm a few days before Yuuri's due date.

Both of them are somewhat worried, but Yuuri convinces Viktor everything will be okay, there's no reason to panic, the baby will wait.

Apparently the baby will not wait, because only a few minutes later his water has broken and there's a baby on the way.

* * *

The storm rages outside and inside. Outside the snow is pounding on the windows of their home, falling thick on the roof and railings and anywhere else it can pile up. Inside Yuuri is screaming, crying as he clings to Viktor for dear life.

"She's not waiting – Viktor – she's coming, she's coming," Yuuri pants when the contractions allow him. Viktor puts on his strong face, clenches his jaw and steels his face in a way Yuuri has only seen a few times before. Their midwife won't be there for another hour, at least. This isn't going anything like what they planned but then again, what part of their relationship has?

Viktor breathes out and holds Yuuri's hand. "Let's bring our daughter into the world."

Yuki Katsuki-Nikiforov is born seven pounds, eight ounces, nineteen inches of pure beauty.


	2. in the night

**in the night**

 _Summary:_ Yuri shares his biggest secret with Otabek.

* * *

It's late when Yuri calls Otabek and asks him to come to his flat, nearing eleven P.M., but Otabek is wide awake and has nothing better to do so he says he'll come over. Yuri says it's important, and the tone of his voice is what gets Otabek more than anything else. He's never heard Yuri like that.

Over the hum of his motorcycle, Otabek puts one foot down in the parking lot outside of Yuri's apartment complex, propping his vehicle up as he texts Yuri with one hand. _I'm here._ He wonders what this is all about. He hopes it's not something serious. Despite his rather stoic demeanor, Otabek is often easily confused when it comes to serious matters.

He and Yuri have been friends since Yuri was fifteen-almost-sixteen, and now that he's seventeen-almost-eighteen that means it's been nearly two years. Otabek hums under his breath as he thinks about it, dismounting his bike and twirling the keys on his fingers.

He walks up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, up the two stories to Yuri's apartment and knocks on the door. There's a muffled "coming" and some fumbling, before Yuri gets to the door and cracks it open. He pulls it wider when he sees that it's Otabek, and there's a strained smile on his face.

Yuri never has to force smiles when he's around Otabek. So why is he doing it now?

"Are you alright?" Is the first thing out of Otabek's mouth when he steps inside and Yuri closes the door.

"I'm fine. You worry too much," Yuri says, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Otabek's eyebrows knit together with worry. Maybe he _is_ thinking about this too much.

"I just have something I want to tell you," Yuri murmurs. The rest of his words tumble out in a rush.

"Do you know – do you know what "transgender" means?"

 _Oh._

Otabek's eyes widen just a smidgen, and Yuri's face goes red. "No – no, you know what, forget it, just – fuck, why did I have to say anything?" He cards a hand into his long blonde hair, and Otabek reaches out, clasps his hand before he can do damage to himself.

"Yuri." Otabek says, his voice deep and reassuring as it always is. "It's alright. I know what it is." His thumb strokes the back of Yuri's hand gently. "Are you saying that you are…" He trails off, leaves the question open-ended on purpose.

Yuri nods. "My birth certificate would say I'm a girl, but I'm really not," he says, still breathless, still in a rush. His chest is heaving. "You believe me, don't you, Ota?"

"I believe you." Otabek lets go of Yuri's hand, lets a little smile cross his face. "Of course I believe you. You are what you say you are."

Yuri's breath leaves him all in a rush. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

They spend the rest of the night together, watching TV and laughing.


End file.
